


The Ice House

by ladyofavonlea



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe - Freeform, Gilbert Blythe Needs a Hug, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Quote: Remains to be seen (Anne with an E), Quote: Tragical romance and all? (Anne with an E), Renew Anne with an E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofavonlea/pseuds/ladyofavonlea
Summary: In which Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe find themselves trapped in a freak snow storm one dark December evening in Avonlea, and their only form of shelter is the town’s ice house.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Ice House

Anne pulled the collar of her coat up higher around her neck as her fiery red braids whipped around in the snowy blizzard wind. The storm had come on hard and fast, and even though all of Avonlea had known it was coming, Anne couldn’t miss the opportunity to buy Matthew and Marilla the Christmas gifts she’s been planning to get them since the summertime. Since early August, she had been saving her money, any money she could get her hands on, in order to put something underneath the tree for them by the time December 25th rolled around. It was now Friday the 18th and she had just saved up enough as of yesterday to get each of them something special of their very own, just in the nick of time too.

For Marilla, she had bought her a brooch, not nearly the most expensive one in the store mind you, but it was quite a romantic little trinket indeed, with a small sapphire gemstone in the centre, decadent with what appeared to be silver. It was small, but special all the same, and Anne was so proud that she was able to buy it all by herself. 

For Matthew, she had purchased a new spade for gardening, with his name engraved on the metal. This had cost Anne quite a pretty penny for something so plain as a spade, but she knew that the personalization was nothing short of necessary. After all, Matthew deserved the absolute best.


End file.
